The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Glitches
Blood Moon during the day Rarely, a glitch occurs causing the Blood Moon to occur during daytime. Bow spin The Bow spin is a glitch from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of The Wild. It is used by performing a Great Spin Attack using a Greatsword (or any weapons of that class), while the handle is directly over Link's head, pressing B and ZR at the same time, resulting in Link spinning around, while using the animation of holding (but not aiming or firing) his bow. Link's ending animation for the Bow spin is identical to the regular Spin Attack, except replacing Link's Shield is his Bow, and replacing his Sword is his Arrow. When using an elemental weapon, such as a Great Frostblade, Great Flameblade or Great Thunderblade, it will remove the extra elemental damage, but will make the elemental effect infinite (excluding the Great Flameblade). This means Link can repeatedly freeze and smash (dealing double damage) any freezable enemy. If Link does this with a thunder elemental weapon, and performs it on a metallic object such as a Chest, it will result in an infinite area-of-effect thunder energy. If Link tries to climb while starting a Bow Spin, it will freeze Link's animation to one frame. Urbosa's Fury will not work for the regular Bow Spin. Climbing for a Second To the southeast of the Rare Armor Shop is a rail. If Link gets on top of the flowers near the rail, and tries to get on top of the rail, he will climb on nothing for a second, before falling down. Detecting Link's Back If Link sets the Sheikah Sensor+ to something he has have equipped while in a shrine, it will go off for a second before turning off. Disappearing Ground South of the southeastern pillar island in Lake Totori is a ledge. If Link is to stand on this ledge and look at the Rito Stable, some ground will be missing near the bridge. Climbing Horses Sometimes, if Link pushes his horse near the edge of a slope, the horse will climb the slope without any input. Out of the Map In Kah Okeo Shrine, Link has to find a high spot to use his Paraglider. When he uses his paraglider, he has to land on a area with explodable rock wall and a torch. When he uses his remote bomb here, he will die and spawn outside of the map. Pushing People Sometimes, if Link spawns his horse with the Ancient Saddle near characters, he can push them. Sharp Fist In the ice around the Goma Asaagh Shrine is a Moblin whose fist is always attacking. If Link touches the moblin's fist, he will get hurt. Swimming in Bottomless Bogs Right before a Blood Moon, if Link jumps in the bottomless bog right before the cut scene begins, after the cut scene ends he will be able to swim in it for about a second before drowning and appearing back on land. Walking in Walls Sometimes, when Link backs up his Horse near a wall, jumps off and saves in midair, and goes back to that save file, he will be in the wall. Along with this, east of the Maag Halan Shrine, there is an area of rock Link can walk in. Warp System Already Activated The Maag No'rah Shrine before Link activates it already has its warp point activated. Category:Glitches